


Tea or Coffee

by AgentOfShip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Daisy, Daisy is oblivious, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Daisy has been having a hard time choosing between her two crushes... but maybe she doesn't have to.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson/Antoine Triplett
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	Tea or Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



> Written for the rarepair exchange for the lovely @whistlingwindtree. This was my first time writing this ship so I hope I did it well :)  
> Beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley :)

"Welcome to The Playground. What can I do for you today– Oh hi!" Daisy's lips pulled up automatically at the sight of her favorite customer.

"Good morning sunshine," Trip said in that warm, musical voice that almost made it worth it to be up so early on a Saturday. He was coming in for his usual post-workout breakfast wearing those grey tracksuit pants and sweatshirt that made her want to cuddle up to him and press her face against his nicely muscled chest. "Can I get my usual, please?"

"Don't want to try a muffin this morning? Triple chocolate and still warm from the oven," she said, waggling her eyebrows. 

He chuckled as he shook his head.

"I told you none of that sugar is going into the temple. Stop trying to tempt me." He shot her one of those extra charming smiles that always made her blush. "Not with muffins at least." 

She raised her eyebrows even higher and his smile only grew wider as he looked at her expectantly. But she just cleared her throat and started typing his order. 

"Herbal tea, fruit salad and yoghurt coming right up," she said. 

His smile didn't falter but she could see the slight disappointment in his eyes. She truly appreciated that he didn't push too hard and waited for her to give him a clear sign that she wanted him to make a move. Or made a move herself. Trip really was the sweetest man she knew. If the fact that he was a cop who volunteered at the homeless shelter and the animal rescue center didn't make it clear enough, he was also funny and charming and everytime he smiled or said her name, her chest filled with warmth. The flirting had been going on for months and she would have asked him out herself if there wasn't a slight problem. 

Daisy looked up as the bell above the door alerted her of a new customer entering. 

Speak of the devil.

"Good morning Robbie," she said and the frown that seemed to be his default expression turned into a smile. 

"It is now," he replied, only then taking his sunglasses off. It was her turn to smile. His eyes were his best feature, almost black and with a softness that contradicted his whole bad boy persona. Not that she had anything against it. She rather enjoyed the tight jeans and leather jacket look. And she liked it even more when his sexy, brooding charm was directed her way. 

"Morning Reyes," Trip said extra cheerfully and Robbie smirked as he turned to look at Trip leaning against the counter. 

"Morning Antoine," he replied, as always refusing to call him Trip like everyone else –probably to piss him off– before turning back to Daisy. 

They had both started coming to The Playground around the same time. Trip had just been transferred to a new precinct and Robbie had started working at the auto repair shop just one block away. At first, Daisy had enjoyed the flirting and competition between them. It was rather harmless and quite flattering, especially coming from these two. Not to mention it had become the best motivation to come to work despite being exhausted. Working here twenty hours a week while trying to make her deadlines in her master’s program wasn't easy and she needed all the help she could get.

She had only meant to let the flirting and competition last a little bit and enjoy all the attention before finally making a choice and asking one of them out. But with time, she had gotten to know them really well and ended up liking them both. A lot. Equally. 

And now she was stuck. If she could even manage to choose one, it would probably mean losing the other completely and she couldn't resolve herself to accept it. 

"Usual black coffee for you?" she asked. 

"No one makes it as good as you," he replied and she shook her head in amusement.

"You know it mostly has to do with the coffee beans my boss buys, right?" 

"I like to believe you add a little something extra to it," he said with a wink. 

"It's all the sugar you ingest with it," Trip offered, and Robbie gave Daisy a knowing smile.

"We can't all live like monks, amigo. Some of us enjoy simple earthly pleasures," he replied, the look in his eyes bordering on indecent. 

"Oh I enjoy plenty of earthly pleasure," Trip replied, taking a step closer to Robbie. "Diabetes is not one of them." 

Daisy chuckled, breaking their little staring game and Robbie shook his head. 

"What do you suggest today Daisy?" 

"You loved the white and dark chocolate muffin the other day, right? Well, our new _three_ chocolate muffins are fresh out of the oven!" She said the last sentence with a sing-songy voice even though she knew he didn't need much convincing. He did eat an awful lot of sugar and she didn't even think he went to the gym that much. It was like he had something inside burning all the calories for him.

"Three is even better than two!" 

"Alright then. Black coffee and a muffin coming right up."

* * *

The next hour was quite busy. Between the Saturday workers who didn't take the time to have their breakfast at home and those who went for a lazy start to their day, Daisy didn't have a minute to herself to think more about her two _handsome suitors_ as her friend Jemma called them. As if they were all in a Jane Austen novel. The dreams she sometimes had about them certainly didn't belong there though. But she suspected Jemma kept pestering her to make a choice mostly because she wanted someone to go on double dates with her and Fitz. She couldn't see either of them from where she was and she was starting to think they'd just gone without saying goodbye. Which she would have found a little hurtful. 

But as the queue finally cleared and there were no new customers in sight, she finally saw them, her eyes widening in surprise.

They were sitting together at a table. 

Hmm.

They were discussing soccer or some other sport earlier but she'd thought they were just passing the time as they waited for Daisy to complete their order. But whether they were still talking about that or something else, they seemed very invested in the discussion. Robbie was leaning over the table a bit and he said something she couldn't hear that made Trip burst out laughing. A deep sincere laugh that made his head tilt backwards for a moment before he leaned over the table, getting really close to Robbie.

"C’mon, man,” he let out before flashing Robbie one of these trademarked Trip smiles and if Daisy didn't know any better, she'd say…

"No way," she whispered to herself. 

They were totally flirting.

But if those two were flirting together, what did that mean for her? Had she read them wrong the whole time? No. She was good at reading people and even if she had doubts, everyone else at the café could see it. She was pretty sure there were bets about which one she would choose. So if they were into her but also into each other, what did they… Oh. 

Three is even better than two. 

Okay, so that was way too much to take in for a Saturday morning and not an option she had considered. Unless you took into consideration that dream she had three weeks ago that still did things to her when she thought about it. It had been _interesting_ to say the least.

A group of girls walked into the cafe and Daisy was, for once, thankful for the distraction. This wasn't something she was going to decide today when she'd spent the last months thinking she had two options when she in fact had three.

* * *

By some sort of strange coincidence, Daisy didn't see either of her two _handsome suitors_ until the next Saturday when they showed up at almost the exact same time once more. She'd spent the week wondering if maybe she'd imagined it all. It was a rather unlikely situation after all and maybe they were just very friendly competitors. But despite having a very busy week at uni and being glad her work schedule was on the light side, she'd missed being there. Because she had missed _them_. She had missed the way Trip's smiles brightened her day and how he listened to her talk about her thesis like it was the most interesting thing in the world. And she'd missed the back and forth teasing with Robbie along with how he looked at her made her feel. 

So when it was time for her lunch break and both of them were, again, sitting face to face at the same table, Daisy made a decision. She took off her apron and walked decidedly to their table, ignoring the rumbling of her stomach that reminded her what lunch breaks were usually for. 

Trip's smile widened when she approached and Robbie turned around, his eyes discreetly traveling down her body before quickly moving back up to focus on her face, all warm and dark at the same time. 

Yes, she was really doing this. She grabbed a free chair and sat between them both, taking a deep breath as they looked at her expectantly. Was she really doing this? 

"Guys, I have a proposition for you." They shared a look then looked back at her with a matching hopeful smile. "Do you want to go out tonight? All three of us." 

"You mean like a…"

"Like a date?" Robbie finished for Trip.

"Yes… Like a date, or a test run if you will. See if my hypothesis is correct."

"Hypothesis?" Trip repeated, his eyebrows going up.

"Ok, correct if I'm wrong. You two have been flirting with me for months, right?" 

"Yeah," they answered in unison.

"And I would have asked you out sooner, only I didn't know who to choose and didn't want to lose either of you. That was until last week when I realized you two might not only be interested in me but also…each other." 

Robbie cleared his throat and Trip's eyes shot up to his hairline but then, they shared another one of those looks Daisy wasn't privy to and their expression changed as they turned back to her. There was a funny feeling in her belly and it wasn't because she was hungry.

"You're… not wrong," Trip finally said. 

"Not at all," Robbie confirmed.

"So do you really think _this_ could work out?" Trip asked.

"I don't know. I don't know either of you as well as I thought I did. I mean I didn't even know you were bisexual. But it's not every day you get to meet two people you like this much." She flashed them a big smile. "I think it could be really nice."

"Yeah?" Robbie asked almost shyly, which wasn't an expression she had often seen on him. 

"Enough to place an anonymous bet on all three of us." 

They burst out laughing and, feeling bold, Daisy slid her hands across the table. She took one of each of theirs in hers and brought them in the middle in some sort of hand sandwich. It felt nice and warm. And very right. The moment was interrupted by her rumbling stomach and they laughed even louder.

"Alright, so how about I go grab something to eat and we can talk about where we're going tonight and…uh…lots of things?" 

"Sounds like a plan," Trip said, squeezing both their hands with his before letting go. 

"Yes, lots of things to talk about," Robbie confirmed with a smile wider than she had ever seen on him.

Daisy took out her cell phone as she walked away from them and opened her messaging app.

[To Jemma: Hey! How does one dress for a date with two very hot guys?]

She grinned. This was going to blow Jemma's mind and, hopefully, her own.


End file.
